There are several important considerations in the design of lofted bedding articles, such as comforters and featherbeds. One important consideration is to minimize the migration, i.e. shifting, of the loose fill within the article, such as feathers and down, during use. Shifting of the fill can degrade the performance of the bedding article, as well as its appearance. Another important consideration is to create and maintain a high loft of the article. A lofty appearance of a comforter or featherbed is generally attractive to the user. Hence, it is desirable to have a comforter which is designed to minimize shifting of fill and which also has a high loft.